


Little Sister

by podracing-on-lothal (CelticRomulan)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Chiss, Fluff, Gen, Loving Parents, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRomulan/pseuds/podracing-on-lothal
Summary: A little companion piece to "The Strayaway Child"





	Little Sister

Sabaa Saridi drummed her fingers on the table as she waited. Her son Shasta sat on the bench next to her, his head resting on her shoulder as he struggled to stay awake. His lekku twitched every now and then, indicating his impatience. 

The inn Sabaa and her troupe were staying in was a modest one, but it was plenty snug and cozy, just enough to keep the dry, biting winds of the Scipian winter at bay. She took a moment to glance around the common room one more time; aliens of many species were gathered here with her tonight–several humans, Mirialans, and Twi’leks, a pair of Togrutas, and many others. They were all waiting with her. 

At length, the door at the far end of the hallway opened. A tall, blue-skinned Chiss male stepped out into the common room. He looked exhausted, but he was smiling. 

Fion’estel’nuruodo motioned to Sabaa. “She’s ready to see visitors,” he said. “But we have to be quiet.” 

Sabaa grinned. She lightly nudged Shasta, and the two of them followed the Chiss back down the hallway. Some of the others came too, but kept a ways back. Their boss had dibs on being first. 

Nesteln slowly opened the door to his and his wife’s room. Fion’irys’nuruodo lay on the bed in the corner with a small bundle in her arms. It was wrapped in a dark blue blanket with tiny silver stars embroidered into it–the colors of the Chiss’ family. 

Nirys looked up at Sabaa and smiled. She was sweaty and tired from hours of being in labor. 

“Are you all right, Nirys?” Sabaa whispered. 

“I have been through much worse, Tante Sabaa,” Nirys said. She slowly pulled the blanket away from her baby’s little head. Its eyes were still closed, but Sabaa knew it would have the same glowing red eyes its parents possessed. 

Shasta approached the bed for a closer look. “It’s freaky looking,” the boy said. 

“Shasta Saridi!” Sabaa scolded him. “Where are your manners?” 

“But it is! He’s all purple.” 

“Chiss babies are like that,” Nirys said. “They lighten out after a few weeks. And it’s a girl, Shasta.”

“A…a girl?” Shasta looked crestfallen. 

“Would you like to hold her, Sabaa?” Nirys asked. Sabaa nodded and took the baby in her arms. The Twi’lek woman’s smile broadened as she gently cradled her. 

“What is her name?” Sabaa asked. 

“Her name is Fion’ilana’nuruodo,” Nesteln said proudly. “Nilana for short.”

“Nilana,” Sabaa said. “What a beautiful name. Just like her parents.” She winked at Nirys. “You said you’ll be back on your feet in a couple weeks?”

“Yes,” Nirys said. “I hope Radhika doesn’t mind covering for me that long.”

“She’s wanted some time in the spotlight anyway,” Sabaa said, tickling baby Nilana’s nose and letting her tiny purplish-blue fingers wrap around one of hers. “Personally, I like your singing style so much better. A Togruta singing your language…doesn’t work as well, I think.” 

“Cheunh’s not an easy tongue for non-Chiss to master,” Nesteln said. “May I?” He held out his arms to take his daughter. Sabaa gingerly handed the baby to him. 

Shasta took another close look at her. “My mom says you Chiss people grow up faster than other beings,” he said to Nesteln. 

“Only until they’re ten, then they slow down,” Nesteln said, gently bouncing his daughter. Baby Nilana began to blow bubbles from her mouth. Shasta couldn’t resist reaching over and popping one of them. 

“She’s…kinda cute,” he admitted. “Until she opens her eyes, I guess. I mean…sorry. I’m not used to…” The young Twi’lek gestured toward his own eyes.

To his surprise, Nesteln laughed. Nirys hushed him as Nilana began to cry, startled at the sudden loud noise. She motioned for her husband to hand Nilana back to her. 

“So, what’s she going to be doing with us when she’s old enough?” Shasta asked the two Chiss.

Nirys exchanged a glance with her husband. “We’ll see,” she said. “We’ll see what she’s most interested in and work from there.” Nesteln nodded in agreement. 

“Shall I call the others in?” Sabaa asked. 

“Yes,” Nesteln said. “I’m sure they’re eager to meet the newest member of the family.”


End file.
